Encuentros y desencuentros
by Nagareboshi.oO
Summary: Remus sabe mejor que nadie que la vida no es fácil,pero también sabe que es capaz de hacer,de improviso,que alguien se sienta la persona más afortunada y dichosa del planeta.Por eso mismo,hoy más que nunca se alegra de no haberse rendido jamás. SLASH. S/R


**Título: **Encuentros y desencuentros

**Autora:** Nagareboshi

**Parejas: **Sirius/Remus, Remus/Tonks

**Rating**: M (Y no porque haya nada, sino porque siempre pongo este rating)

**Palabras**: 2.084

**Beta-Reader**: No tengo, así que entono el mea culpa respecto a cualquier fallo que os encontréis.

**Disclaimer**: No gano nada con esto y ninguno de los personajes me pertenece salvo en mi retorcida imaginación (y eso hasta donde yo sé no es denunciable)

**Notas: **escrita originalmente para un prompt del LJ en el que pedían ver cómo había sido el último momento de Remus y Tonks juntos antes de caer en batalla (en el contexto de la película de "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, parte II", dado que básicamente y a grandes rasgos les ignoraron a ambos). Como para mí Remus es, fue y será de Sirius y viceversa, esa petición terminó convirtiéndose en esto sin que yo pudiera hacer demasiado al respecto. Así que a pesar de todo y de lo que pueda parecer, se va de cabeza a Sirius/Remus :)

* * *

><p><strong>Encuentros y desencuentros<strong>

A pesar de lo que la gente pudiera pensar sobre él, a pesar de que sus más allegados supieran -_casi_- todo por lo que había tenido que pasar a lo largo de su vida, Remus se consideraba un hombre afortunado.

Había sido maldecido a una edad ridículamente temprana y ésa sólo había sido la primera de sus desgracias, pero el tiempo le había ido demostrando poco a poco, que siempre que la vida le quitaba algo, le otorgaba otra cosa a cambio.

¿Cuando se había convertido en hombre lobo? Habían sido tiempos realmente difíciles. Después de todo, era demasiado duro pedirle a un niño que intentara comprender que su vida acababa de cambiar para siempre y en el peor de los sentidos: que hiciera lo que hiciera siempre estaría marcado, y que sería rechazado cruelmente por una sociedad que jamás se pararía a pensar que él no había tenido la culpa de nada… que era el único a quien la maldición había condenado.

Cuando comenzaba a asimilarlo finalmente y empezaba a hacerse a la idea de que lo único que le esperaban eran años marcados por ciclos lunares en vez de por almanaques de papel, había recibido de manera inesperada la carta de Hogwarts. La excitación que le había embargado había sido solamente comparable al miedo que se había apoderado de él cuando se había percatado de que todo podría terminar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si alguien descubría su condición, pero las palabras tranquilizadoras de Dumbledore sobre las medidas cautelares que habían sido tomadas le habían dado las últimas fuerzas que había necesitado para subirse al Expreso de Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre. Esa misma noche, el destino – _los hados, Dios, la vida, quien fuera_- le había premiado con tres de las personas que más habrían de marcar su vida. Por primera vez desde el día en que Greyback había prácticamente destrozado su pequeño cuerpo Remus Lupin fue verdaderamente feliz, y se olvidó por completo de las horribles cicatrices que surcaban su piel.

A ese día le habían seguido años de dudas, miedos, confesiones, llantos impotentes y consuelos reparadores. De paseos junto al lago, tardes en la biblioteca y partidas de snap explosivo. De James, de Peter, de Lily, y sobre todo de Sirius. _Sirius, Sirius, Sirius_. Cuando siete años pasaron mucho más rápido de lo que ninguno de ellos se había percatado y tuvieron que dejar Hogwarts, Remus se entristeció más de lo que había querido reconocer. Sus padres estaban muertos y al contrario que sus amigos, él sólo tenía una casa vacía a la que regresar. Hogwarts había sido el único verdadero hogar que había conocido, y separarse de él iba a significar que Remus se quedara sin una parte bastante importante de sí que siempre permanecería entre esas murallas. Sin embargo, cuando Sirius le sonrió antes de ayudarle con su baúl y James le golpeó la espalda con fuerza mientras tomaba de la mano a Lily, Remus pensó que tal vez no fuera el castillo lo que se había convertido en su hogar. Tal vez hubieran sido sus amigos, y éste fuera a encontrarse a partir de ese momento en cualquier lugar en el que pudieran estar todos juntos. Cuando todos comenzaron a hacerle visitas periódicas y aquella vieja casa se inundó de risas, jaleos y carcajadas por primera vez desde que Remus tuviera uso de memoria, pensó que, definitivamente, el hogar no lo delimitaban cuatro paredes, fueran del tamaño que fueran.

La boda de James y Lily no tardó en celebrarse y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Harry había llegado al mundo. Pero la alegría de la buena nueva se vio rápidamente opacada sin que nadie lo hubiera visto venir.

Voldemort. Espía. Potter. Sirius. Fidelius. Dumbledore. Sirius. Escondite. Huir. Sirius. Asesinato. Huérfano.

_Traición_.

La noticia de lo que supuestamente había sucedido esa noche, el hecho de saber que Lily, James y Peter ya no estaban allí, que todos habían sido traicionados por Sirius y que éste había sido llevado a Azkaban, le había dolido más que los dientes del lobo desgarrando su carne y robando su inocencia cuando apenas llegaba a comprender el significado de la palabra maldad.

Si los años que había pasado en Hogwarts habían sido los mejores de su vida, los años que Sirius pasó en Azkaban y Remus en la soledad de su nuevamente vacía casa – ya jamás hogar- habían sido sin duda los peores. Y hubiera seguido pensando así de los que les siguieran, si no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Harry y gracias a él, descubrir lo que realmente había ocurrido hacía trece años.

Sirius no había sido el traidor. Sirius jamás les habría hecho daño. Ni a James, ni a Lily… ni a él. Jamás le habría dejado solo voluntariamente, y Remus se odió con fervor por haber sido lo suficientemente débil como para pensarlo, utilizando el rencor que le guardaba al moreno y a sí mismo para poder seguir viviendo, repitiéndose una y otra vez que él tenía prácticamente la misma culpa de que aquello hubiera ocurrido… que se merecía seguir viviendo sólo para cargar día a día con las muertes de su mejores amigos y la traición – _traidor_- de Sirius.

Pero el espía había resultado ser Peter, y del mismo modo en que una sola noche de hacía ya demasiado tiempo había servido para que se olvidara por completo de horrendas cicatrices y años de dolor y sufrimiento, un abrazo había servido para que se olvidara de aún más años de dolor, sufrimiento, pesadillas y fantasmas. Lily y James seguían muertos y nada podría cambiarlo, pero volvía a tener una vez más a Sirius. No a Sirius el traidor, sino a Sirius su mejor amigo, su confidente, su locura y su paz. A Sirius su _todo_.

Y no había podido tenerle el tiempo que le hubiera gustado porque esa misma noche el moreno había tenido que huir, pero para Remus aquel par de horas habían sido recompensa suficiente por trece años de muerte en vida.

Entonces, había sido despedido de Hogwarts – dolor- pero había vuelto a ser miembro de la Orden del Fénix – reunión, viejos amigos-. No había tenido que recibir la invitación y él tampoco se lo había pensado: había dejado su casa una última vez y se había trasladado definitivamente a Grimmauld Place.

Con Sirius.

La guerra se cernía sobre ellos, apenas dormían y tenían que estar moviéndose constantemente de un lugar a otro ejerciendo de espías, recabando toda la información que pudieran conseguir o encargándose de pequeñas tareas que nunca resultaban sencillas. Eran tiempos oscuros, y tuvieran donde tuvieran todos un ojo puesto, el otro siempre estaba sobre Harry, así que toda la Orden tenía el doble de trabajo. Eran tiempos oscuros… que para Remus se veían aplacados por el tiempo que debía permanecer en la vieja casa de los Black hasta recibir nuevas instrucciones o recuperarse de alguna herida de guerra - y nunca mejor dicho-. Esas noches, esos días, _Sirius… _si Hogwarts guardaba los recuerdos más felices de Remus Lupin, los rincones de Grimmauld Place 12 escondían los más dulces que había tenido desde entonces.

Pero una vez más, y como parecía no poder ser de otra forma, su mundo volvió pegar un giro de 180 grados en La Cámara de la Muerte. Y no era lo mismo pensar que Sirius era un traidor y saber que estaba cumpliendo condenada en Azkaban, que _saber_, que_ ver, _que se había ido para siempre. Por un momento, Remus se imaginó siendo egoísta y saltando en el velo tras él, pero el grito de Harry le recordó que no podía permitirse ese lujo: que no podía rendirse. No cuando ahora era, Pettigrew descartado hacía mucho tiempo, el último de los Merodeadores. No cuando no tenía nada que perder y demasiado que vengar.

E ironías de la vida, cuando Remus seguía viviendo para dar muerte y poder morir, Nymphadora llegó a su vida en forma de brisa fresca, aire de juventud y pelo de colores. Y Remus no quería engañarse. Sabía que su corazón había sido robado en lo que parecía casi otra vida por unos ojos azules y una sonrisa que prometía permanentemente cosas malas, que había permanecido trece años entre rejas, y que había volado libre un par de años antes de dejar de latir para siempre en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia. Pero Nymphadora- _Tonks, se recordó_- le había ganado poco a poco con sus palabras, su seguridad, su simpatía y esos gestos que algunas veces le recordaban demasiado a los que demasiadas veces había visto en otro cuerpo. Primero se ganó su amistad, después su admiración, y finalmente le ganó a él. Y era cierto que no podía darle su corazón porque lo había entregado sin retorno cuando Sirius le había prometido por primera vez el mundo al besarle por primera vez , pero Remus podía ofrecerle el resto de su ser.

Ella terminó convirtiéndose en su refugio tras las jornadas más duras y en su bálsamo para heridas afligidas que de otro modo no habrían podido curarse, y a pesar de no amarla – porque sencillamente no podía- llegó a quererla como sólo había querido a otra persona en su vida. Nymphadora Tonks se convirtió en el regalo que una vez más le era enviado cuando pensaba que todo había terminado para él.

Su boda fue un día de júbilo para todos – uno que realmente necesitaban entre tantos de muerte y destrucción- y cuando su hijo nació y lo sostuvo por primera vez entre sus brazos, llenos de cicatrices, a Remus se le pasó por la cabeza una vez más cuán absurda, sorprendente e inconcebible podía llegar a ser la vida.

Esa tarde, cuando ambos partieron hacia la batalla, Remus tomó la mano de su esposa y besó su alianza antes de besarla a ella suavemente en los labios, tratando de demostrarle en ese pequeño gesto lo mucho que significaba para él, a pesar de que él mismo fuera consciente de que la chica nunca llegaría a comprender del todo que había supuesto, literalmente, una segunda vida para él: una en la que ya no veía solamente venganza y más soledad que nunca. Que la quería y que le había dado lo más precioso que Remus jamás soñó que alguien como él, un monstruo, pudiera llegar a tener jamás.

"Te quiero," fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo antes de que ambos partieran hacia donde más se les requería en ese momento. Un "lo sé," fue toda la respuesta que le llegó amortiguada por el estruendo que comenzaba a inundarlo todo.

Y para Remus lo que más significaba de todo era que cuando decía "te quiero" lo decía ligero, _sincero_, y sonrió al pensar en su hijo y en todo lo que se hubiera perdido si hubiera tirado la toalla la primera vez que lo había sentido así. Lo que le hacía sentirse un poco mejor cada día, era que Tonks lo decía exactamente del mismo modo.

Cuando unas horas después Dolohov alzó la varita, Remus cerró los ojos. Y no porque se rindiera, sino porque supo que, al fin y después de todo, había llegado su turno.

Pensó en James, en Hogwarts, en Lily, en sus padres, en Harry, en Peter, en Dumbledore, en Greyback. Pensó en las oportunidades que había tenido a lo largo de su vida. En las cosas que le habían arrebatado y en las que habían ido llegando a lo largos de los años. Pensó en ciervos, en ratas y en perros gigantes. En el mejor chocolate de Honeydukes, en mapas y en cervezas de mantequilla – y whiskys de fuego- a escondidas. Pensó en años de soledad y arrepentimiento, pero también en años de amistades de las que tardó en creerse merecedor y en años de amor que habían conseguido que las lunas llenas dolieran menos. Pensó en Tonks, pensó en Teddy, y sobre todo pensó en Sirius.

_Sirius, Sirius, Sirius_.

El mismo Sirius que Remus estaba convencido que le esperaba, porque jamás le dejaría solo voluntariamente.

La maldición ni siquiera dolió, y el ruido de su cuerpo golpeando inerte el suelo se perdió entre hechizos, gritos y confusión.

A pesar de lo que la gente pudiera pensar sobre él, a pesar de que sus más allegados supieran -_casi_- todo por lo que había tenido que pasar a lo largo de su vida, Remus se consideraba un hombre afortunado.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Por si alguien no lo sabe todavía y a pesar de lo que hayamos dicho Rowling y yo misma, Sirius no murió al atravesar el velo. Se fue a un mundo paralelo del que salió huyendo despavorido al darse cuenta de que allí no era tan arrebatadoramente guapo y de que su melena no brillaba reflejando todos los rayos del sol cuando hacía el movimiento de cabeza de Pantene. Al regresar, lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a Remus para tratar de relatarle la horrible experiencia que había vivido, y el licántropo se escandalizó casi tanto como él al escucharle, porque su Sirius no sería tal sin su arrebatadora belleza. Esa misma noche, Sirius le pidió matrimonio, Remus le respondió que sí y ambos decidieron posponerlo muy a regañadientes hasta que Voldemort fuera derrotado. El día de la batalla final, Remus efectivamente murió, pero resucitó a los diez minutos porque si Harry podía hacerlo él no iba a ser menos. A los dos días se casaron, celebraron su noche de bodas dejando sin dormir (y traumatizados) a todos los que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar a menos de diez kilómetros a la redonda, y a la mañana siguiente partieron hacia su luna de miel en moto voladora. Durante el vuelo y mientras veía el pelo de Sirius moviéndose salvajemente debido al aire, Remus pensó que cualquier mundo paralelo en el que la melena de Sirius no brillara reflejando los rayos del sol cuando hacía el movimiento de cabeza de Pantene era sencillamente estúpido. Sirius, mientras tanto, intentaba mantener la atención al frente mientras de reojo veía los múltiples rayonazos, golpes y partes sin pintura que presentaba el pobre vehículo, y sólo pensaba en que lo primero que haría al regresar sería obligar a Hagrid a comprarle una nueva. En eso, y en llegar cuanto antes a destino para que Remus y él pudieran comenzar de una vez a follar como conejos, claro, pero después de todo eso no era nuevo :)<p>

Cualquier comentario sea bueno, regular, malo, amenazador o amoroso, será estupendamente bien recibido siempre y cuando sea respetuoso y educado (sí, también se puede amenazar de ese modo, así que si es lo que pretendéis curráoslo un poco y hacedlo elegantemente xD)

¿Reviews :)?


End file.
